


where jongho doesn't like dogs, yeosang has blackmail, and wooyoung is confused

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Chatting & Messaging, No Plot/Plotless, XD, im sorry, sad mingi, sorry this is my first ateez fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: [bapple]just be lucky i havent given them the video[weewooweewoo]YOU TOOK A VIDEO?![bapple]of course i took a video
Kudos: 26





	where jongho doesn't like dogs, yeosang has blackmail, and wooyoung is confused

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is my first ateez fic so i sincerely apologize
> 
> chatfics are just easier tho so like- yeah
> 
> names--
> 
> main chat  
> bapple: jongho  
> kbm: hongjoong  
> mars is coolest planet: seonghwa  
> gentle giant: mingi  
> jawline: san  
> can you not: yeosang  
> spongebob: yunho  
> weewooweewoo: wooyoung
> 
> wooyoung is annoying chat  
> apple juice: jongho  
> gimme gimme gimme: mingi  
> momhwa: seonghwa  
> dadjoong: hongjoong  
> we been knew: yeosang  
> mountain(ted): san  
> yee haw: yunho

_[yall are snakes]_ 5:26 PM

**[gentle giant]**

:C

guys im sad

**[kbm]**

??

what happened?

**[mars is coolest planet]**

^^^^

**[spongebob]**

the dog died :'(

**[kbm]**

...what dog?

**[can you not]**

we were watching Wonder

and the dog died

have you seen it?

**[kbm]**

oH

yeah i hated that part

**[mars is coolest planet]**

he wouldnt stop crying

**[kbm]**

hEY

**[gentle giant]**

you konw what sworse?

**[mars is coolest planet]**

your spelling?

**[gentle giant]**

ouchie hwa

that was mean

but no

the worst part

was that jongho laUGHED

**[jawline]**

*gasp*

**[spongebob]**

ist true

**[bapple]**

falsification

i huffed

**[can you not]**

it sure sounded like a laugh

**[bapple]**

betrayal

blatant betrayal

**[weewooweewoo]**

you say that as if you havent blatantly betrayed any of us before

**[bapple]**

how do you know if i have?

**[weewooweewoo]**

you told everyone about that time i preteneded to be a train

and ended up getting getting my foot stuck in a fence

**[bapple]**

just be lucky i havent given them the video

**[weewooweewoo]**

YOU TOOK A VIDEO?!

**[bapple]**

of course i took a video

**[weewooweewoo]**

*narrows eyes*

_[wooyoung is annoying]_ 3:48 AM

**[apple juice]**

its like

late

but here

_[video attachment]_

**[gimme gimme gimme]**

:0

is that what i think it is?

**[apple juice]**

:)

**[momhwa]**

this should be fun

but why are you all awake

**[dadjoong]**

youre one to talk, hwa

but

omg he looks like an idiot

**[we been knew]**

pls

i have so much more blackmail

some of its so bad that it probably shouldnt ever see the light

**[mountain(ted)]**

that scares me a little

i think yeo collects blackmail for fun

**[we been knew]**

you say that like its a bad thing

**[yee haw]**

does anyone have blackmail on me

_[a chat between tol hooman and always disappointed]_ 3:53 AM

**[always disappointed]**

summer of 2017, july 16th, 2:34 pm

remember that?

_[wooyoung is annoying]_ 3:53 AM

**[yee haw]**

:')

yeosang has blackmail on me

_[yall are snakes]_ 4:05 AM

**[weewooweewoo]**

jongho sent me a really ominous message and im scared

guys?

i can see that all of you are online

why arent you paying attention to me???

why are you all going offline???

where tf did you all go???

@bapple

what did you do?!?!

guys?

**[mars is coolest planet]**

go to sleep

**[weewooweewoo]**

??

you guys are mean :c

**Author's Note:**

> i've been a fan of ateez for a little while now, but ive been too anxious to actually write a fic for them XD so a chatfic it is, lmao!
> 
> anyways, jongho really wasn't laughing when the dog died in Wonder. just thought i'd clarify lol
> 
> hope you liked this!


End file.
